


Ancestry

by caras_galadhon (Galadriel)



Series: An Adûnaic Abecedarium [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Babies, Childbirth, Children, Drabble, Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-05
Updated: 2011-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 01:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel/pseuds/caras_galadhon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of late, it seemed as if all the news the Dúnedain received from the South was tinged with the evil of the Shadow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ancestry

**Author's Note:**

> First in a (possible) alphabetical series, a drabble written for [](http://aprilkat.livejournal.com/profile)[**aprilkat**](http://aprilkat.livejournal.com/), as an _extremely_ late Halloween treat I owe her for "knocking" on my [virtual!door](http://caras-galadhon.livejournal.com/390087.html). D'oh!

"Aragorn."

The young Dúnadan turned from the fire at Halbarad's call, brow furrowed, jaw set against the inevitability of bad news.

"Another missive from Minas Tirith," Halbarad murmured, mindful of men sleeping a foot away, "Although the hand is not the Lord Steward's." He proffered the note, thumb grazing the waxy red seal of the House of Húrin.

Once in his possession, Aragorn unfolded it with surprising haste. Yet he drew short, scanning the page twice before looking up, a wide smile on his lips. "Finduilas has been gifted with a newly-born babe. His name is an ancient one. _Boromir_."


End file.
